Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 es un videojuego perteneciente a la saga Sonic The Hedgehog, creado por la compañía SEGA y desarrollado por el Sonic Team. Es el tercer y último juego de Sonic que apareció para la consola Sega Dreamcast tras los lanzamientos de Sonic Adventure y Sonic Shuffle. Sonic Adventure 2 también es el último juego de Sonic salido en una consola de SEGA. Meses después de su lanzamiento, SEGA lanzó al mercado la versión para Nintendo Gamecube titulado Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, el cual presentaba alguna que otra mejora comparado con el primer juego original. El juego fue lanzando en América del Norte el 19 de junio de 2001, mientras que en Europa y Japón su salida al mercado fue el 23 de junio de 2001, coincidiendo con el 10º Aniversario de Sonic. Este juego trajo por primera vez a los personajes Shadow The Hedgehog y Rouge The Bat, los cuales a día de hoy se han consolidado como personajes importantes de la saga, tras su aparición en este juego y posteriores entregas de la saga. Un hecho muy destacable de esta entrega es que es uno de los pocos juegos de Sonic que incluye al Doctor Eggman como personaje jugable, al igual que en Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2, Sonic R, Sonic Riders y Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Modos de juego El juego se compone de dos historias paralelas (Hero y Dark). El jugador tiene la opción de elegir qué historia desea jugar en cualquier momento. La historia "Hero" está protagonizada por Sonic, Tails y Knuckles (se basa en salvar al mundo), mientras que la historia "Dark" está protagonizada por Shadow, Rouge y el Dr. Eggman (se basa en dominar al mundo). Ambas historias son análogas, y se desarrollan en paralelo, siendo los acontecimientos de ambas indispensables para comprender el argumento global del juego. Las dos historias se cruzan continuamente, provocando enfrentamientos y otros eventos entre los Hero y los Dark. Cada personaje de la historia "Hero" tiene características similares a su respectivo personaje en la historia "Dark". De esta forma, tenemos tres estilos de juego, cada uno para cada uno de los emparejamientos de Hero y Dark. Los distintos emparejamientos y los distintos estilos jugables, son: Sonic vs Shadow: Niveles de velocidad. Se basan en solventar todo tipo de obstáculos hasta el final del escenario, mientras preferiblemente nos desplazamos a toda velocidad. Son del mismo estilo que en el primer Sonic Adventure, pero con algunas novedades, siendo la más destacada el "grindeo" (habilidad para deslizarse por encima de barandillas de metal, y poder saltar de unas a otras a gran velocidad). Tails vs Dr.Eggman: Niveles de acción y disparos. Ambos personajes van montados en robots bípedos con sistemas de puntería y de disparo. Debemos avanzar a lo largo del nivel eliminando enemigos con nuestra potencia de fuego, y solventando obstáculos mediante saltos o utilización de interruptores. El estilo de juego es muy similar al de E-102 Gamma, del primer Sonic Adventure, pero no en todos los aspectos. La principal diferencia radica en que no hay un tiempo limitado para completar este tipo de niveles, como ocurría en Sonic Adventure. Los niveles también son notablemente más largos y con más elementos con lo que interactuar. Knuckles vs Rouge: Niveles de búsqueda de fragmentos de la Master Emerald (u otros elementos, dependiendo del contexto argumental de cada fase). A diferencia de los otros tipos de niveles, que tienen una estructura lineal, con un punto de partida, y un punto final, en estos nos movemos por un entorno abierto, sin un punto de finalización definido. Por este mapeado debemos buscar 3 fragmentos de la Master Emerald (u otros objetos), que se encuentran repartidos aleatoriamente. Para ello, tenemos un "radar de esmeraldas", que nos permite detectar la proximidad de cada uno de los fragmentos, mediante los pitidos y color que muestre dicho radar (siendo verde, amarillo y rojo los grados de proximidad del fragmento). Estos niveles son casi idénticos a los de Knuckles en Sonic Adventure, pero tienen una importante diferencia, y es en el funcionamiento del radar: en Sonic Adventure, el radar podía detectar la proximidad de los 3 fragmentos simultáneamente, sin embargo, en Sonic Adventure 2, el radar sólo detecta a la vez un fragmento en concreto, siendo necesario encontrarlo para que el radar pueda tener la capacidad de detectar el siguiente fragmento. Niveles de conducción (Tails vs Rouge): Además de los tres tipos estándar de jugabilidad, existen dos fases de conducción en la historia, una en la historia Hero y otra en la Dark, que se juegan respectivamente con Tails y con Rouge, mientras conducen un auto. Tenemos una cuenta atrás de tiempo, por lo que el desafío radica en llegar a tiempo al final. Existen obstáculos tales como otros coches y precipicios laterales en la carretera. También es destacable la recolección de anillos para efectuar turbos. Cada turbo gasta 20 anillos. A diferencia de los tres estilos básicos, el de conducción no tiene un estilo tan destacablemente análogo en Sonic Adventure, ya que los momentos de conducción de este juego se jugaban y planteaban de una manera bastante diferente. '-->Enemigos finales: Hay dos tipos de enfrentamientos contra enemigos finales:' 1-) Duelos entre parejas: Cada pareja del juego se verá enfrentada a lo largo de la historia en enfrentamientos necesarios para el argumento, pero no habrá enfrentamientos directos entre miembros de distintas parejas. Por ejemplo: no veremos un combate entre Shadow y Knuckles, pero sí un combate entre Shadow y Sonic. 2-) Duelos contra personajes no jugables: Los clásicos enfrentamientos contra todo tipo de amenazas. Lo más habitual es enfrentarse a algún robot del G.U.N, o contra alguna creación de Eggman. Cada personaje luchará contra sus propios enemigos finales, y cabe destacar que este tipo de enemigos son uno de los pocos factores que no es necesariamente análogo en las historia Hero y Dark. Por ejemplo, Knuckles y Rouge no se enfrentan a los mismos enemigos finales, ni lo hacen en el mismo instante argumental. '-->Desarrollo de las fases y de la historia:' Podemos elegir en cualquier momento jugar a la historia Dark o a la historia Hero, pero cada historia avanza de manera independiente de la otra. Los niveles avanzan de manera lineal en orden en cada historia, de forma que los distintos tipos de fase y personaje se van alternando según requiera el argumento. Las únicas transiciones entre fases pueden ser enemigos finales, o secuencias de vídeo. La forma de desarrollar las fases contrasta totalmente con la de Sonic Adventure, que ofrecía un mapeado central por donde desplazarse para realizar las fases, lo que permitía poder seleccionar con qué personaje querías jugar, pero ralentizaba el desarrollo del juego. Esta diferencia en plateamiento generó discrepancia entre los jugadores, y entre la crítica, ya que unos prefirieron el estilo del primer juego, y otros vieron el nuevo estilo más adecuado. Al finalizar ambas historias, se puede acceder a la historia "Last", que es la historia final. Este hecho es similar a la historia de Super Sonic en el primer Sonic Adventure, pero resulta más larga y con más desafíos. A partir de aquí, la mayor parte de posteriores juegos de Sonic incluyen este tipo de historias "Last". Modos de juego para un solo jugador Además de poder jugar la historia principal, podremos acceder a más modos de juego para un sólo jugador, a medida que completemos fases del modo historia. Básicamente, existen las siguientes modalidades adicionales para un sólo jugador: Boss: Consiste en derrotar a todos los enemigos finales del juego. El récord de tiempo se almacena. Podemos elegir entre los jefes de la historia Hero, los de la historia Dark, o los de absolutamente todo el juego. Para poder elegir estas opciones, primero hay que completar las respectivas historias. El premio por completar estos modos es de un emblema, en cada uno de los 3 modos. Carrera (también disponible en el modo multijugador): Se trata de realizar carreras de autos contra personajes controlados por el ordenador. Hay tres circuitos, cada uno nombrado por su dificultad (Fácil, Normal o Difícil). El estilo jugable es exactamente el mismo que en las fases de conducción de la historia de Tails y Rouge, pero adaptado a circuitos de tres vueltas, y con corredores rivales. Desde el principio se puede seleccionar a los 6 personajes principales con sus respectivos coches. A nota de curiosidad, cabe destacar que los coches de Rouge y Tails en este modo no son los que se utilizan en las fases del modo historia, si no otros distintos. Cada circuito tiene como premio al superarlo, un emblema. Selección de fase: Probablemente, el núcleo jugable del juego, más que el propio modo Historia, una vez completado éste. Es muy similar al modo Trial del primer Sonic Adventure. Permite jugar cualquiera de los niveles que hayamos completado de la Historia Hero, Dark, y Last. Sin embargo, a parte de ofrecer los niveles tal y como se juegan en el modo Historia, cada uno de los 4 estilos de juego principales del juego (Velocidad, Disparos, Búsqueda de esmeraldas, y Conducción) ofrece 4 tipos de desafíos adicionales seleccionables desde el menú de selección de fase. Con esto concluimos que en cada fase del juego hay 5 desafíos seleccionables previamente a comenzar dicha fase. Cada desafío es premiado con un emblema, y evaluado con un ránking de puntuación o tiempo (dependiendo del desafío propuesto) evaluado desde E hasta A. Las puntuaciones o tiempos mínimos necesarios para obtener los distintos grados de ránking de cada fase son exclusivos de dichas fases, no teniendo porqué coincidir con el de otras fases. La mayoría de emblemas de los 180 del juego se obtienen de esta forma. Con las 31 fases del modo historia, tenemos un total de 155 emblemas en este modo de juego. Por eso concluimos que para completar el 100% del juego, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaremos aquí. Modo Chao: Podemos acceder a este modo obteniendo la llave del jardín Chao en cualquier fase del juego, en el modo Historia, o a través del menú de selección de niveles. La única limitación que tiene acceder desde el Selector de Niveles es que si un personaje jamás ha accedido al jardín Chao, debe primero encontrar la llave en alguna fase. A partir de entonces, ya puede acceder siempre. Este modo se basa en una evolución del ya propuesto sistema "A-Life" (Artificial Life) de cuidado de los Chao del primer Sonic Adventure, que a su vez se basaba en el rudimentario e inicial sistema A-Life de Nights into Dreams, un juego también creado por el Sonic Team, en 1996, para la Sega Saturn. Básicamente, debemos cuidar a los Chao que eclosionan de los huevos del jardín. Podemos además pintarles la piel con pintura obtenida en las fases del juego, y darles animales para que adopten su forma. La personalidad del Chao y su humor serán distintos según si les tratas bien, o si les maltratas, en lo que influyen numerosos factores. Además, el Chao tiene tendencia a evolucionar hacia "el lado del bien" si es cuidado por un Hero, o hacia el "lado del mal" si su cuidador es un Dark. Existen bastantes extras en este modo, como hacer correr a los Chao en carreras, o comprar objetos en una tienda. Todo ello forma el relativamente complejo sistema A-Life de este juego. En Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (el port para Gamecube), se incluyen algunas novedades, como nuevos minijuegos. Recolección de emblemas Como ya ha sido mencionado anteriormente, el juego contiene 180 emblemas para recolectar, al igual que el primer Sonic Adventure tenía 130. Para completar el juego en su totalidad, y desbloquear todos sus secretos son necesarios los 180 emblemas. Estos se recolectan de la siguiente forma: 1º) La manera principal es completando las 5 pruebas que proponen cada una de las 31 fases del juego. Esto da un total de 155 emblemas. 2º) El modo Boss nos premia con 3 emblemas. 3º) El modo Carrera nos premia con 3 emblemas. 4º) Si conseguimos todos los rákings A de todos los desafíos de todas las fases de un personajes en concreto, ganaremos un emblema. En total, como es obvio, ganaremos de esta forma 6 emblemas. 5º) En el modo Historia, por completar la historia Hero se nos da un emblema, otro por la historia Dark, y otro por la historia Last. Esto hace un total de 3 emblemas. 6º) Ganando carreras en el modo Chao, ganaremos los últimos 10 emblemas que quedan para conseguir los 180. Personajes Principales HERO Sonic The Hedgehog: Es el erizo azul más rápido del mundo. Con él comienza la historia Hero, cuando, sin ningún motivo aparente, es arrestado por un grupo de militares del gobierno llamados G.U.N. Sin embargo, su cautividad no durará mucho al escapar casi inmediatamente del helicóptero en el que lo tenían recluido los soldados de G.U.N, y entablar una huida por la ciudad. Sin embargo, poco después conocerá a un nuevo enemigo: Shadow, un misterioso erizo negro que se parece muchísimo a Sonic salvo por el color de la piel. Entonces, Sonic comprende que la razón por la que le buscan los militares es porque lo han confundido con este individuo, el cual ha robado una Chaos Emerald. Tras este primer encuentro con Shadow, en el que Sonic se asombra de lo rápido que es este desconocido, y de su extraño poder de teletransporte, Sonic volverá a ser arrestado por el G.U.N. Unas horas después, tras ser rescatado por Tails, Sonic entablará una búsqueda para desbaratar los nuevos planes de Eggman y sus nuevos aliados... Miles "Tails" Prower: Tails, el fiel amigo de Sonic, también ha vuelto. Es un joven zorro amarillo con dos colas, las cuales mueve como las hélices de un helicóptero para poder volar. Es un genio de la mecánica al igual que el Dr. Eggman. Cuando descubre que Sonic es arrestado por el G.U.N y llevado a su prisión de máxima seguridad, Prison Island, no dudará en infiltrarse en las instalaciones de los militares para rescatarlo. Para ello pone en escena su nueva invención, una mejora del avión Tornado II para convertirlo en un robot de batalla: el Cyclone. Tras el rescate, Sonic y Tails se sincronizarán para desbaratar los planes del doctor y de sus nuevos aliados, que pretenden estremecer al mundo utilizando las Chaos Emeralds... Knuckles The Echidna: Es un equidna rojo dotado de una increible fuerza sobrehumana, que vive en Angel Island custodiando la Master Emerald. Tanto el como Sonic son buenos amigos y al mismo tiempo rivales. Los problemas de Knuckles comienzan cuando una joven y desconocida chica murciélago, Rouge, intenta robar su preciada Master Emerald. Knuckles, como guardian de dicha esmeralda, obviamente intenta detenerla, pero poco después aparece Eggman, que también desea robar la Esmeralda. Contra las cuerdas, lo único que puede hacer Knuckles es romper en pedazos la Master Emerald para evitar que Rouge o Eggman la roben. Así, Knuckles se embarcará inmediatamente en la búsqueda de los fragmentos por todo el mundo, para restaurar su más preciada posesión... hasta que encuentra a Sonic a Tails, que le convencerán para luchar a su lado contra Eggman una vez más... DARK Shadow The Hedgehog: Shadow es un misterioso erizo de color negro bastante similar físicamente a Sonic, pero con una personalidad completamente distinta. Su pasado es un misterio, y sólo guarda pequeños fragmentos de él, de cuando vivía en la Colonia Espacial ARK con su creador, el Profesor Gerald Robotnik (Abuelo del Dr. Eggman) y su nieta María Robotnik. Sólo recuerda cómo María fue asesinada cruelmente por los militares G.U.N que invadieron ARK hace mucho tiempo, y cómo él fue incapaz de salvarla, siendo lanzado, en el momento que ella estaba agonizando, a la Tierra en una cápsula de rescate. Después de eso, ya no recuerda nada más, ya que los militares G.U.N encontraron su cápsula en la Tierra, y lo criogenizaron y confinaron en su base de más alta seguridad durante 50 años. Ahora que el nieto de Gerald, el Dr. Eggman, le ha liberado de su confinamiento, Shadow ha decidido aliarse a él en la conquista del mundo, para vengarse de los humanos, por haber destruido a aquellos a los que consideraba su familia. Y la clave de la venganza reside en el terrible Eclipse Cannon, la terrible arma que hay instalada en el ARK, que funciona con las 7 Chaos Emeralds. Así que,sin dudarlo, le muestra el cañón a Eggman, y junto a la misteriosa Rouge, comienzan a buscar las Chaos Emeralds para ponerlo en funcionamiento. Doctor Eggman: Su verdadero nombre es Doctor Ivo Robotnik pero se le conoce mas por el seudónimo de "Dr. Eggman". Ha sido desde siempre el principal enemigo de Sonic. Él inicia la historia Dark, y la historia global del juego. Se acaba de infiltrar en una base de los militares G.U.N buscando el arma de destrucción más terrible conocida por la historia, que supuestamente creó su abuelo, el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, hace 50 años y que, supuestamente ocultan los militares. No tardará en descubrir que esa arma de destrucción es Shadow, un misterioso erizo de gran poder. Shadow pide a Eggman que busque las Chaos Emeralds, y lo cita en la estación espacial abandonada ARK. Tras volver a su base, y fracasar en el intento de robar la Master Emerald a Knuckles, acudirá a la cita de Shadow en el ARK, y descubrirá la poderosa arma Eclipse Cannon, que necesita las 7 Chaos Emeralds para funcionar. De esta forma, Eggman, Shadow y la nueva y misteriosa aliada Rouge comenzarán a buscar las Chaos Emeralds para conquistar el mundo... Rouge The Bat: Una misteriosa y atractiva chica murciélago cazadora de tesoros, ansiosa de riquezas y cuyos objetivos son desconocidos. Comienza ansiando la Master Emerald, lo que la llevará a un enfrentamiento con Knuckles, el guardián de este artefacto, ganándose así su odio. Tras el intento fallido de Eggman de robar la Master Emerald, Rouge decidirá seguir al científico a su base, para hacerle a él y a Shadow una propuesta que no pueden rechazar: sus habilidades para encontrar las Chaos Emerald que desean Shadow y Eggman, a cambio de ser partícipe en la conquista del mundo, que pretenden realizar amenazando a la humanidad con el Eclipse Cannon. Así, la alianza Dark está completa... Personajes Secundarios Aparecen durante la historia HERO y DARK pero no pueden ser controlados por el jugador. Amy Rose: Una erizo de color rosa locamente enamorada de Sonic, el cual trata siempre de evitarla cuando Amy le empieza a perseguir (aunque en el fondo Sonic también está enamorado de ella). Cuandose entera de que Sonic está preso en la isla de los G.U.N decide ir a rescatarle. Sin embargo cuando llega confunde a Shadow con Sonic, originando así que Eggman decida atacarla, pero gracias a la llegada inesperada de Tails, Amy es salvada. Tras infiltrarse dentro de la prisión y liberar a Sonic se une al grupo Hero aunque principalmente solo está como mera observadora. Tanto en este como en Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Amy es jugable en el modo multijugador. Profesor Gerald Robotnik: era el abuelo del Dr. Eggman, y al igual que él, fue un genio de la ciencia. Él diseñó la estación espacial ARK, y también fue el quien creó a Shadow, al que llamó "la forma de vida suprema". Desgraciadamente, el G.U.N irrumpió de repente en ARK, matando a todos los científicos que trabajaban allí y capturando al Profesor. Durante su instancia en Prisión, el Prof. Gerald programó un arma secreta para que destruyera el mundo si Shadow era despertado. Maria Robotnik: (en Japón se traduce por Marta) Nieta de Gerald y prima hermana de Eggman, era una chica joven que vivía con su abuelo en el ARK. Se hizo muy amiga de Shadow, pero cuando G.U.N atacó ARK, ella también murió, ante la mirada impotente de Shadow, que en ese momento despegaba con una cápsula de rescate a la Tierra. Shadow la queria muchísimo... El ejército del G.U.N: Los G.U.N son los militares al servicio del gobierno. Poseen tecnología bastante avanzada. Parece ser que hace muchos años, atacaron la estación espacial de investigación ARK, por motivos desconocidos, y mataron a todos los allí presentes, salvo al Prof. Gerald que fué arrestado y al erizo negro creado por el profesor, llamado Shadow, al que se conocía como "la forma de vida suprema". Lo consideraron un arma de destrucción masiva, y lo congelaron y sellaron en lo más profundo de su base, Prison Island, hasta que el Dr. Eggman escuchó los rumores de la existencia de un arma terrible, e irrumpió en la base de los G.U.N. Ahora intentan detener de nuevo a Shadow, pero parece ser que lo han confundido con otro erizo llamado Sonic... PERSONAJES DESBLOQUEABLES EN EL MODO MULTIJUGADOR Tikal The Echidna Big The Cat Metal Sonic Chaos Amy Rose Chao Modo Multijugador Sonic Adventure 2 incluye un modo adicional para 2 jugadores. Este modo posee pocas opciones en la versión original de Dreamcast, pero será notablemente mejorado y ampliado en la versión de Gamecube, renombrada Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Se pueden desbloquear trajes y personajes secretos. El traje secreto de cada personaje se consigue recolectando todos los emblemas en el modo de un jugador de dicho personaje. Su personaje secreto alternativo se desbloquea no sólo obteniendo todos los emblemas, sino haciendo cada uno de ellos con ránking A. Las normas básicas son simples, pudiéndose seleccionar 4 modos de juego: Los niveles en el modo multijugador son casi iguales que en el juego normal. Carrera (Sonic vs Shadow): Tu objetivo es completar el escenario antes que el otro jugador. Sonic, Shadow, Amy y Metal Sonic compiten en una carrera. Batalla de disparos (Tails vs Eggman): Tu objetivo es derrotar al contrario a base de disparos. Tails, Eggman, Chao, y Big (Sustituido por Dark Chao en la versión de Gamecube), compiten en este modo. Caza de esmeraldas (Knuckles vs Rouge): Tu objetivo es recolectar con ayuda del radar 2 fragmentos de Master Emerald antes que el contrario. Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal y Chaos compiten en esta búsqueda. Carrera de coches: Carreras de coches al estilo de las fases de conducción de un jugador. Se puede seleccionar a cualquiera de los seis personajes principales en su respectivo auto, en la versión de Gamecube hay otros 6 personajes secretos para este modo dando un total de 12. La principal limitación del multijugador en la Dreamcast es que hay muy pocas fases seleccionables, la fluidez del juego a pantalla partida se resiente ligeramente, y que hay menos opciones de juego. Además en Battle se añaden algunos minijuegos extra. Utilizando Action Replay se puede jugar con los personajes del multijugador en el modo de un jugador. Banda Sonora Al igual que en los anteriores Sonic pertenecientes a la saga principal, comenzando por Sonic 3, el principal reponsable de la composición de la mayoría de temas es Jun Senoue, aunque debido a la extensión y variedad de temas, hay varios compositores más en el juego: hay presencia de temas vocales en algunas de las propias fases del juego, o en enfrentamientos finales, que no han sido compuestos por Senoue. Temas vocales. Sonic Adventure 2 tiene un muy destacado y extenso elenco de temas vocales. Se repite el esquema del primer Sonic Adventure: un tema principal, que se utiliza también en el enfrentamiento final del juego, y un tema para cada personaje importante. Además, se añaden algunos temas vocales para algunos escenarios, o en enfrentamientos finales concretos. La banda de Hard Rock Crush 40, de la que el propio Jun Senoue es guitarrista y fundador, repite su cometido desde el primer Sonic Adventure de componer e interpretar el tema principal del juego. Para este juego, compusieron el tema Live & Learn. Tema principal del juego: Live & Learn (Vive y aprende) Autor: Crush 40 (Jun Senoue & Johnny Gioeli) TEMAS DE LOS HERO. Los temas de los Hero, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, son versiones actualizadas y sustancialmente cambiadas de sus temas del primer Sonic Adventure: Tema de Sonic: It Doesn't Matter (No importa) Autor: Tony Harnell Tema de Tails: Believe in Myself (Creo en mi mismo) Autora: Kaz Silver Tema de Knuckles: Unknown from M.E. (Desconociendo la M.E.) Autores: Marlond Saunders & Hunnid-P A modo de curiosidad, M.E es un juego de palabras, y sus siglas abrevian "Master Emerald". Tema de Amy Rose: My Sweet Passion (Mi dulce pasión) Autora: Desconocido TEMAS DE LOS DARK. Los temas de los Dark son nuevos, incluido el de Eggman, cuyo tema no es ninguna revisión de su tema del primer Adventure: Tema del Dr.Eggman: E.G.G.M.A.N Autor: Paul Shortino Tema de Shadow: Throw it All Away (Lanzar todo eso lejos) Autor: Everett Bradley Tema de Rouge: Fly in the Freedom (Volando libremente) Autores: Tabitha Fair & Todd Cooper Temas vocales en escenarios (Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles). La primera fase de Sonic, algunas fases de Shadow y todas las de Knuckles tienen también temas vocales. En el caso de Knuckles y Shadow, las letras de estos temas son sus pensamientos en dicho escenario (el tema "Deeper" es una conversación que tienen Sonic y Knuckles). El tema de Sonic es de Ted Poley y Tony Harnell, los temas de Shadow son de Everett Bradley, y los de Knuckles son de Hunnid-P. Fase City Escape: Escape from the City (Escapar de la ciudad) Autores: Ted Poley & Tony Harnell Fase White Jungle: Rhythm and Balance (Ritmo y equilibrio) Autor: Everett Bradley Fase Final Chase: The Supernatural (Lo sobrenatural) Autor: Everett Bradley Fase Wild Canyon: Kick the Rock! (¡Patear la roca!) Autor: Hunnid-P Fase Pumpkin Hill: A Ghosts Pumpkin Soup (Sopa de calabaza de un fantasma) Autor: Hunnid-P Fase Aquatic Mine: Dive into the mellow (Sumérgete suavemente) Autor: Hunnid-P Fase Death Chamber: Deeper (Mas) Autor: Hunnid-P Tema de Meteor Herd: Space trip Steps (Paseando por el espacio) Autor: Hunnid-P Temas vocales en enfrentamientos finales En el juego existen temas vocales en enfrentamientos finales: Tema de la lucha de Shadow VS Biolizard: Supporting me (Apoyarme) Autor: Everett Bradley Este tema suele ser asignado como el tema del propio Biolizard, aunque también se le atribuye a Shadow. Tema de la lucha de Sonic VS Shadow: For True Story (Para la verdadera historia) Autor: Everett Bradley Curiosidades *En algunos niveles del juego se puede ver a Big haciendo cameos, como en la fase de City Escape donde aparece cruzando la calle mientras Sonic es perseguido por un camión de los G.U.N. *El tema musical Live and Learn fue usado en el video juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl como uno de los temas principales de Sonic. *Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) fácilmente podría ser Sonic Adventure 3 debido a la posibilidad de elegir varias aventuras, aunque hay otros juegos similares del erizo. *En la serie anime Sonic X, las cápsulas en las que se encuentra Shadow (tanto en Prison Island como en la nave de Eggman) son exactamente iguales. *El nombre original the Shadow iba a ser "Terios" que se traduce como "Reflejo". *Originalmente Shadow no iba a aparecer despues de su muerte en Sonic Adventure 2, pero debido a la enorme popularidad que ganó por los fans fue traido de vuelta en Sonic Heroes. *A lo largo de todo el juego (concretamente en City Escape) hay parodias de nombres de otros juegos de Sega (como Samba de Taco parodia de Samba de Amigo) y un cameo de Chaos de Sonic Adventure. *En el mismo nivel hay una referencia a Nights. *Cuando muestra la tierra se ven algunos personajes de otros videojuegos de SEGA. *Tails al igual que Amy no iba a ser un personaje jugable, pero fue añadido en el último momento. *City Escape es el único nivel de plataformas (descartando los niveles de Knuckles) que no tiene version instrumental. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Videojuegos de Sega Saturn Categoría:Juegos de Sega Saturn